


Love, Actually

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot of blushing, Bars, Bodyshots, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kara/Cat - Freeform, Never Have I Ever, SuperCat Slam, What Was I Thinking?, capes and lipstick, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Supergirl and bodyshots... that's all. So not sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to be posted under a different title/post close to the 28th. Hope you like this.

Love, Actually  
By superkara

For SupercatslamVDAY. I instantly signed up to do both slams, and I will be following through. Happy actually, because this time, I have a nice idea. This part is kinda rushed, just because of posting on the 13th, and I really didn't know what else to filter in here as filler, (I'm a disaster with filler), so bear with me. These can be standalone stories, if you don't want anything NSFW the first one is for you. If you do, I am passing out a chapter 2, sort of, for the second half of the month's slam. Enjoy, and all the Valentine's bliss to everyone this year. Have a wonderful Valentine's Day. 

\---------

Cat could only try her best to seem nonchalant about it, to seem unaffected. But when you're staring at the most gorgeous eyes in the world, seeming cool and calm becomes a very hard task, so Cat swallowed and took a deep breath, lifting up her wine glass once more, anything to focus on so that she could regain her composure. Because Cat had always known Kara was a stunner, there was no doubt. The girl was a pure catch. But here, in the darkness of this very expensive restaurant, surrounded by nothing other than candlelight, Kara's dark blue eyes glittering in the darkness, damn... Kara was deadly.

She was the most beautiful, the prettiest, the wildest... and damn Cat if she wasn't staring at those full lips, those long lashes, that cheeky little crinkle that always formed between her brows when Kara was being shy or otherwise sidestepped a subject. And fuck Cat if she wasn't insanely aroused, and knowing it had nothing to do with the wine, or the man who had just ditched her a few moments prior. Because Kara was stunning, and amazing, and perfect, and... her assistant.

''I feel your sadness Ms. Grant." Kara whispered, her blue eyes boring into Cat's hazel green ones as she spoke, her voice as sweet and sugary as the treats she so often indulged in. "You deserve better than that. If he ditched you, he's not worth your time."

"And that's why you came over? Your date left as well, damn ass that she was, always checking her phone. Don't tell me no, I did see it happen. Seeing things is what I do. Curious though, my cardigan loving assistant is into girls. Or, at least giving the idea a shot. I did not know this of you Keira. It's quite the revelation."

"Uh, no. Ms. Grant..." Kara blushed furiously, and Cat smirked. 

"It's alright, Danvers." Cat said softly, leaning forward on the table as she spoke. "It's your decision. I just never would have pegged it onto you. But everyone to their own, right? So... was she at all interesting? For the 10 minutes she stuck around?"

"Not really. I met her on an internet site. She seemed sweet, so we decided to meet. I don't really have luck when it comes to romance, but I thought maybe since it was Valentine's Day tomorrow, I dunno. Maybe. It didn't really work out. It never seems to, with me."

"Well, you're certainly not alone there, Keira. As you can see, I have no luck tonight either. I'm glad that you happened to be at the same restaurant, though. I see you haven't ordered for yourself or your date yet, since your table is clear and you didn't have a menu brought over. I would hate for the full course I have coming here to go to waste, so... would you mind staying? I mean, clearly neither one of us had other plans..."

"I..." Kara said softly, glancing around the restaurant. The last thing Catco needed was for Cat to be seen out with her assistant, on the day before Valentine's Day. Any idiot in this city and the next would take no time to decide that Cat was on a potential date before the most celebrated romantic date of the entire year, and with a young, pretty girl half her age. And when they looked at Catco they would see Kara, people took pictures every day of everybody, and it would be so easy to connect the dots. But here Cat was, seemingly uncaring about the blitz and scandal that could ensue from this, and Kara honestly didn't have it in her superpowered bones to refuse the one and only Catherine Grant. So Kara smiled and picked up her menu. "I'd love nothing more, Ms. Grant."

\-----

"I'm hoping I wasn't a disappointing substitute at dinner last night, Keira. I hope the night didn't end too badly for you afterwards." Cat said softly but with her usual snark, as she browsed through the mail that Kara had brought up with her earlier that morning, already having filtered through it for anything unusual.

Kara stood stalk still, shaking her head gently no, and noticed Winn staring at her like the world had ended, or as if she'd suddenly grown a tail or a second head, but trying to be secretive about his glances. ''No, Ms. Grant. I actually had a lot of fun considering how badly it had been earlier. It was nice."

"Well, I'm so thrilled." Cat said by her unique way of dismissal of a subject, and gave Kara two envelopes back, and then lifted a third from her pile. "Hmm. It seems I have a gift. For Mizyake. For tonight. For two. I don't usually do this, but I do not have plans tonight, and, well, would you happen to have plans? I am intrigued to go, I haven't been there in a long while, and it's a wonderful place. Their sushi is amazing. Would you be interested?"

"Ms. Grant, that place is... incredible. And insanely expensive. Um... are you sure?" 

"If you are, Keira."

"Then... how can I refuse?"

"Well, then there we go. See that wasn't so hard. Alright, why don't you drop by the penthouse around 8, and we'll go on over. Wear something sexy, you'll be dancing all night." 

"I'm not sure about all night..." 

"I think you can, for some reason. But you never fail to amaze, Ms. Danvers. I'll see you tonight then." And with that, Cat dropped the envelope into Kara's hands and sashayed back into her office.

It took Winn about two seconds to stay silent, and then he was instantly asking every question, stunned, watching Kara slip her fingertip under the edge of the envelope and crack it open, pulling out two burgundy red tickets to one of National City's most expensive bars. Kara stared at the tickets, smiling at Winn's endless poetry of questions, and then pushed them back into the envelope gently but quickly, shutting it with a blush.

"Kara? Kara? What?"

"Um..." 

"What is going on with Cat? Did you to eat together? At Kitani's? What the hell happened? What about tonight? That's a-"

"Yeah." Kara interrupted, awkwardly setting back into her seat and dropping the envelope onto the desk, laughing at he strange situation. "It's a gay bar. I know now." 

''So... what the hell happened last night?''

''I, I had a pre- Valentine's Day dinner with Cat Grant.''

''Spill.'' Winn said without preamble.

''I... my date went bad. What can I say? It's normal for me. Cat's went sour as well. I saw it happen. And before much time, I went over to talk to her, to apologize for something I didn't do, she looked so sad, and the chair was right there. We started talking, she said she never pegged me to being into girls, and then she offered me to have dinner with her.''

''And you can't refuse, I know you. Well, that's not so bad. People have dinner with their boss sometimes. You were just trying to give her good company... you're just going to a gay bar with your hot boss on Valentine's Day, that you clearly have a crush on and she told you to dress sexy and that bar caters to some very very explicit things...''

Kara stared at him from beneath long lashes, and Winn stopped his rant, blushing, then smiled and settled back behind his desk, staring at his computer as he nodded. 

''Yeah,'' He said curtly, swallowing. ''You're doomed.''

\-----

Kara pulled at the hem of her skirt as Cat fixed the collar of her dress in the mirror of her limo, which was for tonight, extremely overdone. But this was Cat. And Cat saw everything. Which was why Kara was trying to hide her Supergirl skirt beneath her tiny, very tight, (thanks a lot, Alex), dress, and trying to make sure no lines would show too much at the knowledge of having her top and the rest of her suit carefully folded at her waist. Now that in and of itself should be award winning, because Cat seemed to know, or suspect, absolutely nothing. 

''And we're here.'' Cat said softly, finishing with her dress as the limo pulled up in front of the bar, which was surprisingly empty seeming for Valentine's Day. Cat stepped out when the door was opened, and reached back for Kara's hand. Kara took it tried not to falter or downright faint at the feeling of Cat's delicate hand against hers. Well, fuck. 

\----

Kara had no choice. No choice but to fight. To be a hero. Her identity be damned, Kara had to do this. If only for Cat. Because despite what anyone would say, what Cat would say, Kara was falling for her boss, and she would do anything for the woman. Even give away her secrets. So Kara did just that. She took her glasses off and dropped them onto the concrete, where they cracked and got the attention of the person holding a gun to Cat's neck, barely allowing her to breathe. 

The man glanced at Kara, at her broken glasses at her feet, at the tight black dress as he clearly ogled her over, and Kara narrowed her gaze as he laughed. ''Hey, little girl. Don't do something you'll regret, fighting me is useless.''

''I wouldn't bet on that.'' Kara said sharply, her hands coming to her dress, to the halter tie at her neck, and in a move way too fast for any human to see, Kara's dress was in a ripped pile at her feet, she'd have to apologize to Alex, and her suit was on full, a move that had Cat gaping in stunned silence, breathing forgotten. 

''Well, well, well. If it isn't super, girl. How very fascinating. I didn't think Supergirl dated. Much less that she's into girls.''

''Put the gun down." Kara said sharply, stepping closer, a mere meter away from Cat. She could charge the man as she was and he wouldn't stand a chance, but if she did, the gun could go off or Cat could fall and break something. So close to the railing, she didn't trust her speed to keep Cat safe. "Please. Put the gun down and don't hurt her. Before I hurt you."

"Well, isn't that so romantic. The superhero protecting her lover. How very sweet. My heart is aching." 

"Please, you don't want to hurt her." Kara begged, fisting her hands at her hips to control the rage burning inside her, before she just destroyed him. Because he was hurting Cat, and that meant he wasn't going to see tomorrow, simple as that.

"Oh, I think I do. You see, pretty Supergirl, Kitty here was my wife a few years ago. She is a whore. She just wants you as another dent in her bedpost, so she can write all about you in her next magazine, saying that she fucked Supergirl. She did it with me, and her previous husband." The man turned to Cat then, making her meet his eyes, and spoke to her. "Did you know, Catherine? That you were with Supergirl? I watched the E news last night, you, dinner. At Slice. First with some stud, and then this young one takes her place. Is she the next dent in your headboard, then? So you can say you had her?"

Kara felt her eyes getting warm, the heat, the burn, building. Ready.

"She's half your age, Cat." He continued, roughly pushing Cat against the railing, her phone dropping to the floor and cracking the screen, hanging up her call with James. "Is that really it? Do you need her now? Is human sex not satisfying you anymore? Do you need a super to power you up?"

The man looked back at Kara, dropping Cat roughly to the floor with a push, and Kara gritted her teeth, preparing to run straight through him and take him into the concrete wall. And then straight through the one on the other side. "Look at you, I didn't think she'd ever take a super, much less one half her age. She was never a good lay anyways."

"For the record, it was incredible." Kara said, using all her willpower to hide her blush, knowing she was lying because nothing had happened yet, but knowing full well that it would at this point. She could smell Cat's arousal, and it was becoming stronger with every passing moment, pushing back against Kara's own and awakening instincts she hadn't felt in a very long time. Having cat this close, clearly interested, it was insanely powerful, more than any drink Cat had so far indulged in. More than dancing with Cat to a slow love song. More than being millimetres away from Cat's lips as they damned at the centre of the floor. More than feeling Cat's hands on her waist, above the low hemline of her tight dress, caressing softly. 

Kara didn't give herself time to think when he rolled up his sleeves. Was he really intending to fight Supergirl? Didn't he watch the daily headlines? Kara charged for him with a little growl, grabbing at his shoulders, and before he could say a damn word, he was a pile of groaning painful human in the concrete wall of the place, wondering what had happened in the last half a second. Kara had Cat in her arms in the next second, hugging her tightly but gently, aware of a bruised shoulder and now doubt a hip as well, from the way Cat had fallen.

"He can't hurt you, I'm here. You're safe with me." Are whispered as she curled fingers into Cat's soft blond curls. "I've got you."

"My Supergirl." Cat whispered, her lips coming to Kara's jaw in a soft, shaky kiss, hands tugging at her cape to bring herself closer as she kissed to her neck. "You really are Supergirl."

"Yeah," Kara smirked, gently rising at bringing Cat to her feet, keeping her close in her arms to support her as Cat slowly found her bearings. "But I take it you knew that already."

"I did. I wasn't scared, because I knew you would be here to take him down. But," Cat said, drawing back from Kara's arms but keeping their hands intertwined anyways. "It's kinda nice to see you admit it."

"It's not a surprise then. To see the suit."

''Well, this is a surprise. But, then, I knew it deep inside me, that you were this.'' Cat said to a very unnerved Kara, who was suddenly tugging at the hem of her skirt, the ripped dress at her feet, blue eyes downcast under Cat's snarky tone. 

''I'm so sorry Cat. I..." Kara suddenly said, her voice shaky as the reality set in, the knowledge that her secrets were now useless. "I didn't tell you, I couldn't-"

''Uh uh. Nope. I won't have it." Cat interrupted her, grasping Kara's wrist tightly in hers. "You didn't tell me because you have your reasons. I won't ask. That's your business, not mine. But I guess the evening is now ruined. I don't have anything for you to change into..." Cat said, staring her up and down as Kara sadly met her eyes.

''You still want to... stay?''

''Well, assuming you have taken care of the situation," Cat said, eyeing her ex, who was practically buried in concrete, laughing mirthlessly at the pain he was in, probably wondering why he thought he had a chance. "I feel rather safe with Supergirl on my arm. Who wouldn't? But... well, actually, you are dressed. I guess.''

''What? No. I can't. Not like this. Not as Supergirl...''

''Why not...? Everyone has seen you already, and heard his stupid speech. Oh, and what was that, by the way? It was amazing? I'm amazing? Nothing has happened yet."

"Am I wrong in thinking ahead, Cat Grant? You always thought me to plan ahead..."

"Come on, Supergirl. Let's enjoy our date."

''Well, like this though? The suit... the identity, the... everything.''

''Tell people it's a role play thing. God knows Mizyake has probably seen much worse. I know I have.''

Kara stared at Cat in pure shock, stunned, and looked at her extended hand, at the open invitation to join Cat, who was clearly forgiving her and offering her a chance that Kara wanted so badly. A chance to be herself. And still be loved. Kara swallowed, not daring to breathe, and tightened her fingers in Cat's, lacing their fingers together again and smiling as she did, meeting Cat's eyes with a sheepish grin as Cat led her back inside, where a waitress that wasn't cleaning up was serving customers that probably also felt safe with Supergirl around, and set them into a corner booth that was now lit with candles instead of lowlights, something Cat thought was rather nice. More authentic. 

"I can help clean up." Kara said by way of help even as she slid into the booth next to Cat, accepting the menus the woman had brought over from their table from before, and said she'd bring a new course of drinks and meals free of charge.

"You've done your job." The waitress said in a smile, clearly meaning it well, and sent a wink to Cat, who had the decency to blush as she got the meaning of that into her head. "And i think you have another one tonight. Would you like another sangria, or something else? The kitchen is unaffected."

Kara looked at Cat, the question directed at both of them, and cat spoke up quickly, handing back her menu after a quick perusal, smiling her thanks as the waitress stepped away to collect other orders from the few couples who had decided to stick around. There hadn't really been much damage to the building, and most of the couples of the night seemed to want to stay. Clearly Supergirl was protection enough, and besides, nobody wanted a ruined Valentine's Day dinner.  
\-----

Kara watched as this different waitress, a super pretty girl in a very very low cut dress, placed a tray of shot glasses in front of them, along with a small glass bowl of salt, lined with thin slices of lime, and a new appetizer for them, the same plate of decadent fruit and chocolate as before. The waitress smiled brightly at Kara, and Kara saw Cat smile faintly, then turn to her as another familiar song began in the background. 

''The house shots, hmm? I didn't know you do shots, Ms. Grant.'' Kara said, eyeing the tray with what looked like a mix of odd curiosity and trepidation.

''I do when they're good shots. And the tequila here is worth the price.''

Kara shook her head at the ridiculous prices on the menu, and Cat openly stared at her beautiful hair as it splayed out over her shoulder, curling softly together at the ends still. Cat had always loved Kara's hair as Supergirl, and right now, in this relative darkness that was the down low candlelight from the bar to create an ambient and sensual mood, Kara was simply too stunning for words. Everything was there. Her hair, it glinted gold in the light. Her dark eyes, always a bit darker when she was Supergirl because of the authority of the name, now no longer hidden behind those dorky glasses, bold and dark blue, so damn exotic. Her lips, red glossed, barely anything but still there, for the Supergirl name no doubt, and damn, it proved a good choice. Kara was looking like a dream come true. Quite like the hero her named presented. Tonight, Kara was indeed super, stunningly beautiful and bold. And Cat was feeling like she was drowning.

And then it crossed Cat's mind that Kara was actually, literally, from another world. She didn't just look it. She was it. That, that alone, was enough to make anyone take a double look at her. Because most often, when you imagined what another world might look like, what aliens were, well, you didn't find yourself imagining somebody like Supergirl.

''Did you have things like this on your world?'' Cat asked softly, anything for distraction. For talk. Because talk was good. It was focusing. And Cat desperately needed to focus before she did something royally stupid in public, even though most were already aware that Cat was very interested in Supergirl. ''Drinks? Hard liquor? Drugs? Bodyshots?''

''Your earth rituals would have scared the hell out of Krypton...'' Kara said by way of a no, smiling faintly at a memory.

''So a no. I find that rather interesting. Have you ever done shots? At all?''

''Uh, no.''

''You're kidding me.'' Cat whispered, stunned.

Kara shook her head. ''I've seen my sister do some pretty weird things while we were younger, in school. At bars. I joined them, wanted to fit in, but I never found the will to actually take part in it. It may seem strange, when you think about somebody that's a hero, it would seem I've got quite the life. But I actually don't drink. Rarely do I have a glass of wine, or whiskey or anything. The biggest I do is a beer now and then. Even that, I'm not nuts about.''

''But, don't you... you know, not get drunk?''

''Hmm.'' Kara smirked, smiling. ''So you know more than you let on. I actually can, but only off a certain drink that's actually dangerous to humans. I've only had it once, and a shot glass of it had me out for the night. I'm not able to off the human stuff, though. You're right about that.''

''Well then, let's get some shots in you, baby, since they do nothing to you. I am technically out on a date with you, on Valentine's Day, so you should enjoy it as much as I do.'' Cat said softly, lifting a shot glass full to the brim with tequila and placed it in front of Kara, who eyed it, and Cat, warily. Kara watched as Cat sat back and watched, smiling sweetly as she did so, waiting for Kara to be bold. Kara glanced at the drink once more, then back at Cat, who gestured to the glass in front of her and the tray, and then pursed her lips and took the glass, bringing it to her lips and tipping her head back quickly. Kara swallowed immediately, then coughed once as the oddly sweet flavour skirted down her throat, and the bold alcohol followed. Kara licked her lips, looking up at Cat, and furrowing her brows when Cat tried to hold back a laugh.

''What?'' Kara asked, staring at Cat, who seemed to find this quite funny.

''Strong, isn't it?''

''Yeah, uh very strong, Ms. Grant.''

''Kara.''

''What? Did I do it wrong?''

''Kara, have you never done a bodyshot? As in, ever?"

''Um... no...''

''Kara, what do you think the salt and the limes are for? A snack?''

''I know what it is. I've never done one, but I know what it is.'' Kara scoffed lightly, putting the glass back on the tray as she licked the sweet alcohol off her lips. ''I just... I didn't consider...''

''That I'd be willing? Well Kara, as much as I'm sure most people in this bar, single of otherwise, wouldn't mind at having Supergirl do a shot off them, I don't think you're that kind of girl. But if you think it isn't blatantly obvious the way you stare at me, and I'm sorry if I was being anything but clear when I gave you those tickets this morning... and kissed you a while ago..."

''It's not that, Ms. Grant. It's just..."

''First, call me Cat, we're not in the office. And, if you want to try, then go ahead, Supergirl.'' Cat said, practically purring her name, and Kara near damn broke apart on the spot, so eager to kiss her boss that it was threatening her powers of control. Cat slipped open her jacket singlehandedly, shrugging it off her shoulders and revealing the thin straps of her dress, exposing a smooth collarbone and neck, pretty golden curls barely hitting her shoulders, making Kara's mouth water as she openly stared, unable to stop herself from raking her gaze up and down appreciatively.

Kara had never been so wet in her lifetime, rarely so aroused, never had she wanted someone as much as she wanted Cat right now. It was burning her alive. For a long moment, Kara stared at the glasses in front of her, at Cat, then shrugged sheepishly. ''I've never, actually done one. I know what it is, but I don't want to do something embarrassing. I don't know exactly how to do them.'' Kara blushed at the admission, looking up from staring at her lap when Cat spoke.

"Should I show you?" Cat asked, a devilish smile playing on her lips.

Kara stammered for words, mouth hanging open, shocked that Cat would even suggest such a thing, the sight of her smiling so wickedly, but no words came, the simple vision of Cat's lips on her skin masking her flush red and rendering her totally speechless.

"Oh, Keira. Honestly." Cat said, sliding close on the bench and leaned in, her breath coasting over Kara's ear as she swept beautiful blonde hair past Kara's shoulder. "Stop being so fucking noble..." Cat whispered, nipping at her earlobe, at the gold stud there. "Take. What. You. Want." Cat leaned in, one hand sliding down the front of Kara's suit, down to her belt, grasping it roughly as she placed her lips over Kara's pulse point, sucking softly. 

Kara fell back against the seat with a whimper, hips coming off the seat when Cat's fingers pressed lower. Cat smirked and brought her other hand up to Kara's now wet kissed skin, to her collarbone, with a few grains of sea salt, and ran the salt covered fingertips down Kara's skin, teasing kisses right after. After a few seconds of slow, wet, torturous kisses, Cat leaned back and took a shot glass off the tray on the table. Kara watched in awe as Cat leaned back and brought the glass to her lips, now red and full from the kisses, and tipped her head back.

Cat tipped back to take the shot, disheveled hair falling behind her shoulders, and then loudly clinked the glass onto the tabletop, a laugh bubbling past her throat.

Cat met Kara's eyes as the girl stared in shock, cheeks flushed as red as her beautiful burgundy cape, and smiled as she reached for a lime wedge and sucked at it happily, giggling in a totally un-cat-like fashion as she realized the absurdity of what she'd just done. A body shot off the legendary, one and only, Supergirl.

Well, damn.  
\---

Kara stared at Cat in shock, frozen immobile, until Cat spoke, her voice dark and rich. Amazing. 

"Technically, I should kiss that lime from your lips there, Supergirl. But that was damn hot, and you taste so so fine, I'll take that as a score."

Kara blushed further, if that was even possible, and Cat couldn't resist a self satisfied smile, feeling rather much like the Cat that had gotten the cream. Maybe she had, and damn her if she didn't want to do that all over again.


End file.
